The present invention relates to electronic price labels (EPLs), and more specifically to an electronic price label battery storage apparatus and replacement method.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for merchandise items in a transaction establishment. EPLs typically display the prices of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A transaction establishment may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from a price look-up (PLU) data file and stored within an EPL price change record.
EPLs further include a memory for storing information, such as serial numbers and prices. The memory is typically a volatile memory, such as random access memory (RAM). Thus, EPLs further include a power source for maintaining the contents of the memory. The power source is typically a battery.
However, removal and replacement of the battery causes loss of memory contents. Reprogramming the EPL with a serial number and other critical data after battery replacement is a labor intensive, error prone, and costly process.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electronic price label battery storage apparatus and replacement method which preserve the contents of the memory during battery replacement.